The Incredibles - Obssesed
by Andrei Rian
Summary: A darker alternative to Sins of the Mother in which Dash Parr finds his sister Violet unbearably attractive. After going through high school obsessed with the thought of her, he finally gives in to his urges, whether she likes it or not.


The Incredibles - Obsessed

* * *

A darker alternative to Sins of the Mother in which Dash Parr finds his sister Violet unbearably attractive. After going through high school obsessed with the thought of her, he finally gives in to his urges, whether she likes it or not.

* * *

** CONTENT WARNING**  
Incest  
Rape  
Impregnation

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**  
This story will be considerably darker than Sins of the Mother and deals with heavier themes than have ever featured in any of my previous work.  
It will contain rape, obsessive, one-sided attraction, and forced impregnation.  
It is also a work of fiction, and I in no way endorse or enjoy such themes in reality.  
If you feel as though you would be offended by the above themes or anything similar, please refrain from reading this story.  
Otherwise, read on and enjoy. Thank you.

* * *

Dash Parr had never found living with his older sister to be particularly easy. The normal sibling rivalry dynamic had always been apparent between him and Violet, but lately, he noticed that being around her was practically unbearable. At first, t was just her unintentionally abrasive attitude and reclusiveness that he had come to dislike. The few words she had to say to him throughout the course of a day would usually consist of "yes," "no," "whatever," or "go away." Dash wrote it off as general shut-in bitchiness. However, as he went through high school, he came to the realization that Violet's attitude wasn't at all the reason he couldn't stand to be near her. Throughout the middle of his teenage years, he had a shocking – and horrifying – revelation: Vi was _hot. _Not in a busty blonde supermodel kind of way, but in a shy, introverted goth girl kind of way. Dash came to view his sister's actions as less of an annoyance, and more as little bits of personality that completed the persona he was slowly becoming more and more attracted to.

As a star athlete, Dash often got more attention from girls in high school that he knew what to do with. He thought having a girlfriend might take his mind off of his obsession with his sister, but every time he came close to any kind of sexual encounter, Violet was all he could think about. He felt like he was going insane, and the mixture of shame, disgust, guilt, and arousal ensured that he would graduate a single man. He'd managed to push thoughts of his sister to the back of his mind during the summer, but as he prepared for his first semester at community college, he found his thoughts wandering. The weekend before he was due to start, he finally gave in to his obsession.

Violet had made the decidedly uncharacteristic decision to leave her room and join her mother for a Friday afternoon workout. She wore tight-fitting purple yoga pants, a midriff-baring white tank top, and black tennis shoes. Dash happened to walk through the living room as the pair stretched. He froze in place, his eyes fixated on his sister's tight, firm ass as she bent over and touched her toes. He could just barely make out her perfect little slit through her pants. Before Helen or Vi noticed him, he sped back to his room and locked the door, immediately dropping his pants. He couldn't remember a time his cock had ever been so hard. It throbbed, almost painfully, as copious amounts of pre-cum leaked from the tip and either rolled down his shaft or dripped onto the floor. He collapsed into his bed, lying on his back.

Dash wasted no time wrapping a hand around his member and beginning to stroke. He closed his eyes, the image of his sister's rear still fresh in his mind. He was tempted to use his superpower to bring himself to orgasm as fast as possible, but he quickly discovered it wouldn't have been necessary. The picture of Vi's perfect, round butt in the air, wiggling ever so slightly as it swayed from side to side was too much for Dash to bear. With a grunt, he bucked his hips, spraying his load into the air as he reached orgasm in record time – even for a speedster. He came hard, shooting thick, warm ropes of cum across his bed and onto his shirt, staining them white. He gasped for air as his climax ended, cursing under his breath as he surveyed the mess he had made. A part of him had hoped that masturbating would somehow drain the feelings he was having for Vi right out of his head. However, as his mind filled with images of his sister – her firm ass, her tiny little tits, her slim frame, her shy, innocent face, he realized something: he wanted more, and he would do anything to get it.

Dash hadn't bothered cleaning his dirty clothes and sheets, but he at least had the decency to put on a clean pair of sweat pants and a plain white tee shirt. He pressed his ear to his bedroom door and listened intently. Before long, he could make out the sound of footsteps. He waited until he heard the bathroom door open and close, and then waited even more for the shower to turn on. As soon as he heard the water, he rushed out of his room and down the hall, skidding to a halt in front of the locked bathroom door. Breathing heavily, he looked around, making sure the coast was clear. He exhaled, calming himself down as much as he could before he began to vibrate his body. He pressed his hand to the door and slowly began to phase through the wood. Soon enough, he was standing on a tiled floor next to a heap of clothing. His heart raced as he examined the pile. He saw a pair of purple pants, a white shirt, black shoes, and a small pair of pink cotton panties.

Dash risked a glance toward the frosted glass of the shower. Sure enough, it was currently occupied by Violet. Although Dash couldn't make out her features, he could tell it was her. He didn't particularly _care _that he was only getting a blurry glimpse, either. A fuzzy reception was better than nothing, and in the case of Vi's petite rear and flat chest, it was like heaven. Dash held his breath as he took his sister's panties, careful not to disturb the rest of her clothes. Once he had his prize, he left the room in the same fashion he had entered and sped back to his room.

Dash hastily locked the door and held his sister's panties to his face. He inhaled deeply, breathing in the scent of her innocent little pussy. His cock throbbed with each breath, aching for release as he savored the smell of Violet's cunt. He pulled his member out and wrapped his sister's underwear around it, stroking himself off with her soft, pink panties. His legs trembled as he masturbated to the thought of Violet, imagining himself stuffing her virgin pussy with his thick, throbbing cock and filling her with loads of hot, sticky jizz. His pre began to stain the fabric of Vi's panties as he sped his strokes up, already on the verge of orgasm. Gasping, he came almost as quickly as he had earlier. His cum squirted through Violet's panties, dribbling out into his hand and across the pink fabric as he squeezed his shaft.

"Fuck," he muttered under his breath, panting.

He dropped Vi's now ruined underwear on the floor and wiped his hand on a tissue before pulling his pants up. He stepped over the sticky pair of panties, which were now more white than pink, and back into the hall, shutting his door behind him. He couldn't take it any longer. He _needed _Violet, but first, he had to prepare.

Dash ran back to his front door just as his parents were leaving. He was carrying a black duffel bag and was obviously in a hurry.

"Woah, what's the rush?" Bob asked.

"Oh, I- I just… needed some stuff for a project!" Dash lied. "I got an email today and they want us to have some things ready for Monday."

"Well, maybe you can get Vi to help you with it," Helen suggested. "You two really should try to get along a bit more… Anyway, your father and I are out for the night. Jack-Jack's at a friend's house for the weekend, so it's just you and your sister tonight. That's not a problem, is it?"

"Not at all." Dash grinned. "I should really get started on this… Have a good time!"

Dash waved to his parents as their car pulled out of the driveway and disappeared down the street. He hurried inside and to his room, tossing the bag onto his bed. He turned to leave, but couldn't help but notice that Violet's panties were no longer on the floor.

"Oh, shit," he muttered.

Dash tore through his room, throwing his clothes and furniture around as he desperately searched for his sister's cum-covered underwear. Throwing his hands up in frustration, he decided it was better to forget about. He assumed – or at least, hoped – that he had simply misplaced them. He turned to leave his room again and noticed a piece of paper taped to the inside of his door.

_We need to talk – Vi. _

"Shit," Dash muttered, mentally bracing himself as he left his room.

He approached Violet's door and knocked, anxiously waiting for a response. He could hear the lock click as the door opened just enough for his sister to peek out. She huffed and swung it open all the way.

"Dash, what is _this?" _she demanded, holding her cum-stained panties away from her body.

"I- I, um…" Dash stumbled over his words, but not out of guilt over jerking off into his sister's underwear.

He couldn't take his eyes off of Violet. She was dressed in a short black skirt that stopped inches above her knees. Thigh-high black and purple striped socks covered the rest of her legs. A long-sleeved black shirt clung to her chest, emphasizing her slim physique. A simple white spiral design was printed in the middle of the shirt on top of Vi's chest. Her free hand was on her hip, causing her to stand in a way that only further served to accentuate her petite form.

"…and another thing- Are you even listening to me!?" Violet put on a rare display of anger.

"Y-Yeah, I'm listening," Dash said, snapping back to attention.

"Right," Vi replied, unconvinced. "This is absolutely ridiculous, Dash! I'm your _sister! _You're lucky I didn't call Mom or Dad…" She shook her head, her expression softening a bit. "Why would you even do something like this?"

"I just couldn't help myself." Dash shrugged. "You're so-,"

"Dash, stop… On second thought… I don't even want to know." Violet's face was contorted into a look of discomfort. "Just… Don't do anything like this again, okay? I- I'll try to forget about it, and-,"

"Vi, you don't understand. You're… _Amazing._ Everything about you is just incredible… Your face, the way you walk, your body," Dash ranted. "I've never felt like this about anyone else before… Not even with my old girlfriends!" He stepped into Vi's room and put a hand on her shoulder. "You're the first girl to make me feel something like this! I just want-,"

Violet pushed her brother away hard enough for him to stumble backward into the wall. Tears were welling in her eyes, and an expression of fear was forming on her face.

"Dash. Get away from me," she demanded in a shaky voice. "I don't know what's gotten into you… but I want you to stay away from me, or I'm telling Mom and Dad what you did. Do you understand?"

Dash nodded, and Violet backed into her room. Her door closed and a _click _told Dash that she locked herself in. He sighed and started the brief walk back to his own room. What didn't she understand? He had gone over the conversation countless times in his head, and he was sure he'd covered all potential bases. Of course, he expected _some _initial resistance to his confession, but to be shut down completely wasn't something he prepared for. Regardless, there was no turning back now. If Violet wouldn't listen to reason, Dash would just have to make her see how much he cared.

Upon reaching his room, he closed his door behind himself and unzipped his duffel bag. Inside was a small assortment of various restraints: duct tape, rope, cuffs, and small chains. Just in case. With a nod, he closed the bag and slung it over his shoulder. He took a deep breath and headed back out, stopping in front of Violet's door. He vibrated his body and stepped straight through the locked door, emerging in his sister's room to find her sitting on her bed.

"Dash!?" Violet jumped to her feet. "What are you doing!? Get out!" She picked up her phone. "I'm calling Mom right- Hey!"

Before Violet could blink, Dash snatched her phone from her hand. He removed the battery and tossed it aside, throwing the phone to the opposite side of the room. He threw his bag onto Violet's bed, causing her to flinch as it flew past her.

"Dash, what is _wrong _with you?" The anger in her voice was quickly giving way to nervousness.

Dash didn't reply, instead of closing the gap between the two and grabbing Vi by the arms. He pushed her down, forcing her into a sitting position on the edge of her bed.

"Hey! Let go of me! Dash!"

Dash was already breathing heavily, too excited that he was _finally _realizing his fantasy to respond. He pushed Violet onto her back and pinned her down by her shoulders. She struggled in his grasp as he moved a hand to her skirt and lifted it up.

Violet's blue eyes widened in fear as her brother's hand moved between her legs.

"Dash, _no! _Stop it!" she begged, her cheeks reddening as tears formed in her eyes. "Stop it _right now! _I promise I won't tell anyone! Just stop!"

Dash barely even heard her. He was transfixed on her barely-covered pussy, separated from him only by a pair of black and purple striped panties.

_They match her socks, _Dash mused. _Cute. _

He pressed a finger to her mound and gently ran it down her slit, causing her to thrash beneath him with a renewed desperation. He held her firmly in place, focused on exploring her body as she desperately tried to shut her legs to keep him out.

"Dash, _please! _I-MMF!"

Before Violet could finish making her plea, Dash rushed to the corner of her room, picked up her dirty, cum-stained panties, and stuffed them in her mouth, gagging her. Dash continued toying with her slit, gently rubbing it through her panties. His cock felt like it was about to tear through his sweatpants, which were already displaying a conspicuous stain from the pre-cum that leaked from his tip. Unable to resist any longer, he began tugging at her waistband, slowly pulling her panties down her legs.

Violet screamed into her gag as her underwear peeled away from her womanhood and rolled down her legs. She squeezed her thighs together, but her efforts were in vain. Dash slipped her panties over her feet and threw them over his shoulder before rummaging through his bag at superhuman speed. Vi didn't even notice what he did before she realized she couldn't move her hands, which were now secured behind her back with duct tape. No matter how she strained against her binds, she couldn't break free. She began to panic, not knowing whether or not her brother planned on hurting her, and continued to struggle fiercely beneath him.

Dash gasped as he laid eyes on Violet's exposed, virgin pussy for the first time. Her smooth, puffy lips were flushed pink ever so slightly, giving a delicate glow to her most intimate area. Tiny droplets of unwanted arousal trickled down her folds and over her ass before disappearing into her bed sheets. Dash had never seen anything so perfect in his life. He repositioned himself, leaning forward as he pressed his lips to his sister's sex. He felt her trying to shuffle away from him, but he held her firmly in place as his tongue made the first contact with her cunny. A muffled shriek was the only response she could give as Dash lapped tenderly at her lower lips, his tongue slowly gliding up and down her little pink slit. He planted a gentle kiss on her clit, pausing briefly to suck on the tiny, sensitive nub. He bit it as gingerly as he could, causing Violet to tense in response as a jolt of sudden pleasure ran up her spine. He ran his tongue back down her womanhood and pushed it inside her folds, swirling it around inside her honeypot. She tasted delicious to Dash, and he eagerly lapped up every drop of her sweet juices as his tongue circled her inner walls.

Violet squirmed as her body reacted to the intense pleasure she was forced to feel. Her gasps were interspersed with sobs, and tears streamed down her flushed cheeks as she felt herself nearing the point of no return. She shut her eyes tight, shaking her head and trying desperately to voice her protests as her climax rapidly approached. Finally, she succeeded in spitting her makeshift gag out, but it was too late.

"Dash, no! I- I'm- _NOOO!" _

Her legs squeezed together around her brother's head as she came into his mouth. Her pussy leaked its warm, sweet nectar directly onto Dash's tongue. He greedily drank it down, licking furiously at Violet's insides as she rode out the first orgasm of her life caused by someone else. When it was over, Dash pulled his face away from Vi's quivering sex and licked his lips. He unzipped her skirt and tugged it down, pulling it away from her and throwing it aside.

"There, now we can get started," Dash said in an unstable, lust-filled voice.

Violet simply turned her head away, crying softly into her pillow. Dash pulled his pants down and kicked them off, breathing heavily as he exposed his hard, throbbing cock. Desperation and fear flashed across Violet's face as she glimpsed her brother's shaft.

"Dash, wait! Y-You can't… I'm a virgin!" She begged. "Just let me go… Please…"

"I'm a virgin too," Dash replied matter-of-factly. "Isn't this great? We can be each other's firsts! You don't have to lose your virginity to some guy who doesn't love you as I do…" He chuckled, unable to comprehend why Violet would be so opposed to this.

Dash wrapped a hand around the base of his cock as pre trickled onto the sheets and rolled down his shaft. He lined his cockhead up with Vi's slit and gave her a few exploratory thrusts, grinding against her pussy lips and brushing against her clit. She closed her eyes – and kept them shut – as she awaited the inevitable, shivering and crying softly to herself. Dash pressed the crown of his dick against his sister's hole, shaking nervously as he slowly began to push his way into her folds. His cock began sliding into Violet at an almost unbearably slow pace, gradually sinking into her virgin cunt. He grunted, pushing through the resistance he encountered as Vi whimpered beneath him. A trickle of blood flowed from her pussy as she was forcefully deflowered by her brother, who bottomed out inside her.

"It's in…" Dash was hardly able to believe it. "How does it feel? Does it hurt?" A smile was plastered on his face as he finally connected with his sister on the most intimate level possible.

"Yes," Violet squeaked, her voice a sad, defeated whisper. "Please… Take it out…"

"Vi, it's okay…" Dash kissed the tears away from her cheeks. "It's supposed to hurt a little your first time… I'll be gentle, alright?"

Violet didn't respond as Dash began to move his hips. True to his word, he tenderly pulled back before slowly, gently pushing his length back into his sister. Her inner walls stretched around his girth as he painstakingly worked his way in and out of her. She simply laid back and stared at the wall as Dash gradually began to quicken his pace.

"How's it feel now? Any better?" Dash gasped between thrusts. "I'm gonna speed up now…"

He began fucking Vi more aggressively, slowly speeding his thrusts each time he bottomed out inside her. His swollen balls ached for release, churning as they slapped against Vi's tight, petite rear. Dash gasped for breath as he began to fuck his sister in earnest, plowing her faster and faster. He could feel her insides getting warmer and wetter around his cock, and noticed her shifting uncomfortably beneath him.

"Vi, are you cumming again?" he moaned. "Here, let me try something…"

Violet gasped as her brother suddenly activated his powers. Her eyes went wide as he plowed her at superhuman speed, and she felt another orgasm approaching unbidden. She squealed as she came, involuntarily bucking her hips as her brother vibrated inside her. Suddenly, he bottomed out in her with a grunt.

"Ah! Vi, I- _NNGH!" _

Dash found the sensation of Violet's tight little cunny milking his cock to be too much. His balls pulsed as his load exploded into his sister's fuck-hole. Thick, hot ropes of pearly-white cum squirted straight into her womb, painting her inner walls white. Dash gasped softly as each shot escaped his manhood to splatter across Vi's insides. After what felt to him like forever, his orgasm came to an end, and he slowly pulled out of his sister.

"Why?" Violet sniffled.

"Because I love you, Vi…" Dash cocked his head, confused. "I love you more than anything else, and I wanted to show you that."

Dash reached behind his sister's back and removed her bindings, then leaned forward to embrace her. He planted a gentle kiss on her cheek as he lay on top of her. Violet cried silently as Dash's load slowly trickled out of her freshly-deflowered pussy and he fell asleep on top of her.

* * *

Violet stared blankly at the ceiling as Dash finished inside her for the third time that day. Her pregnant belly and swollen tits jiggled with each thrust as he squirted his load deep into her pussy.

"Ah! Ahhh, fuck," Dash sighed as he pulled out. "I love you, Vi." He leaned forward and gave her a tender kiss on the lips.

"I love you, too," Violet replied mechanically.

Fresh cum dripped from her cunt as her brother locked lips with her again for a brief moment before rolling off of her. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she laid back and tried to sleep.


End file.
